M19: Incursion
M19: Incursion is the nineteenth mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. It is the final mission set on Excelcion. After it is discovered that the Space Pirates have been building camouflage technology for the Doomseye, General Alex Miles orders the Federation Force to attack a Pirate-controlled facility and destroy a Transfer Device they have been using to move energy between their bases. This will allow the Galactic Federation to locate the Doomseye and launch an assault on it. The facility is guarded by Pirates, Troopers, Bruisers, Elite Bruisers, Grim-Class Turrets and Eyeflyers. There are numerous ice pillars in some of its rooms, which can be destroyed, but otherwise serve no purpose. Further inside is a Shield Door. The Missile Key to open it is attached to an ice stalactite directly above it, which must be shot down to obtain the Key. Outside the facility, Ice Hoppers and Griptoraxes will attack the Force, in addition to more Bruisers. An Ice Titan is fought in a small cave. Its weak spot is its back, which can be exacerbated using two stalactites hanging from the ceiling - doing this is a bonus objective. The Titan will spawn Ice Griptoraxes and Zurburats to assist it. The room after it contains the Transfer Device. Once it is destroyed, the mission is complete. Dedicated terminals * * WARNING * * Weather Survey Service Failure * * WARNING * * Galactic Federation Log: Frozen The climate on this planet is beyond extreme. The cold outside is actually penetrating our shelters. We can't endure this forever. Pirate Log: Defense Deployment Transfer device online and operational. Defensive measures have been reinforced. Mission briefing Pre-mission "We've managed to decrypt some of the encrypted messages that Samus sent us. The new information has given us a lead on the DOOMSEYE weapon. According to the messages, the Space Pirates are using some type of advanced camouflage technology to hide the DOOMSEYE from us. This explains why they were working so hard to develop camouflage technology--they wanted to hide the real threat from us! Fortunately, the system requires an immense amount of power to work. The Space Pirates have been using some kind of transfer device to move energy from a remote location. We've learned that this transfer device is located within an abandoned Federation outpost on Excelcion. The Pirates appear to have moved a large number of materials to this base. They produce energy with these minerals and then send it with the transfer device. Your mission is to infiltrate the base and destroy the transfer device. Cutting off this power supply should allow us to locate the DOOMSEYE. Once we pinpoint it, the Federation can launch a full-scale assault to wipe it out. Federation HQ has already begun mobilizing a fleet for battle. Locate that transfer device so they can launch their attack! Time is of the essence, Marine! I expect name to fight hard!" Post-mission "Excellent job destroying the transfer device! However, the location of the DOOMSEYE weapon didn't reveal itself when you did so. In fact, we didn't detect anything different at all. We need to consider the possibility that the Space Pirates had a backup plan--maybe they built more than one transfer device... We'll know more once we've decrypted more of the encrypted messages. Don't let this take away from your victory! We're one step closer to ending this threat. I'll make sure the intelligence team is working overtime on the rest of the encrypted messages. Dismissed!" Ian Rooke notes Category:Missions Category:Excelcion